The invention concerns an electrical connection arrangement, suitable, for example, for use in closing devices for automotive vehicles. The invention further concerns a method for manufacturing such an electrical connection arrangement.
Nowadays, electrical circuit connections are found in many electrical devices. Depending on the device for which they are provided, these electrical circuit connections have to fulfill different requirements as for their functional reliability and operational stability. The requirements concerning functional reliability and operational stability of connection arrangements for fixedly installed and indoor operated devices are lower than for mobile and outdoor operated devices. Among other things, those requirements are particularly high for devices which are installed in automotive vehicles, as for example closing devices for car doors, trunks, engine hoods or the like. Here, the connection arrangements are frequently heavily stressed by occasionally occurring extreme outside temperatures and air humidity, by strong variations of those quantities, by soil particles in the ambient air as well as by mechanical vibrations.
It is an object of the invention to provide an electrical connection arrangement which is to a high degree functionally reliable and operationally stable even if it is heavily stressed. Furthermore, it is an object of the invention to develop a method for manufacturing such an electrical connection arrangement.
According to the invention, the object is achieved by a connection arrangement comprising an electrical conductor track element having at least one connection portion electrically connected to a connection zone of an electrical component, wherein a wall is arranged in the vicinity of the connection portion and the connection zone such that a basin is formed in which a molding mass is distributed. The connection portion and the connection zone which are electrically connected to each other by a soldered joint or a weld joint are protected from their surroundings by the molding mass which covers the connection portion and the connection zone. Soil particles in the ambient air are kept away from the soldered or weld joint, in case of a soldered joint in particular from its especially sensitive soldering tin. Furthermore, the molding mass reduces the influence of extreme outside temperatures and air humidity as well as the influence of large variations of those quantities so that the connection portion and the connection zone are stressed less. The application of the molding mass, that is a mass which is applied in pasty form and cures subsequently, shows the advantage that an optimal adaptation to the spatial form of the connection portion and the connection zone is enabled, resulting in an optimal coverage and thus protection.
One further advantage is apparent in the case of the application to the connection portion and the connection zone of a liquid molding mass, which, as a liquid, has the property that it flows. As a result, it has a tendency to disperse beyond the connection portion and the connection zone. The wall of the basin limits this dispersion. Thus, a deterioration of other components of the track element is avoided.
In a preferred embodiment, the track element within the basin is provided with at least one additional electrical component. The additional electrical component may be completely covered by the molding mass. Therefore, it is particularly well protected from external influences. Consequently, the arrangement of the additional component is especially suitable for highly sensitive additional electrical components.
In a further embodiment, the track element is flexible. Because of thisxe2x80x94plastic or elasticxe2x80x94flexibility, it is especially simple to adapt the track element to the spatial form of the device.
Furthermore, it is preferred that the track element has a bent portion within the basin. Thus, the area of the track element which is within the basin and which is covered by the molding mass can be enlarged in a simple way, which enables the arrangement of more than one additional electrical component within the basin.
It is provided in a further preferred embodiment of the invention that the connection arrangement is arranged within a housing. The housing provides a simple additional means for protecting the connection arrangement from external influences.
In yet a further preferred embodiment of the invention, it is provided that the wall forms part of the housing. Advantageously, no separate means for keeping the wall in its spatial position have to be provided. In this embodiment, the basin forms part of the housing.
It is provided in a further embodiment of the invention that the housing has at least one holding protrusion, the holding protrusion extending through a holding opening of the track element. This embodiment shows two advantages. On the one hand, assembling the track element within the housing becomes easier. The track element must only be arranged within the housing such that the holding protrusion extends through the holding opening. On the other hand, the track element of this embodiment is securely kept in its position when the device works, in particular if vibrations are present. It can be provided that the holding protrusion has a head manufactured by applying a stamp to the preheated or not preheated holding protrusion, the head being larger than the holding opening, whereby the track element is securely kept within the housing.
Furthermore, it is preferred if the housing has at least one receiving portion which receives a holding zone of the component. This embodiment enables that the component is securely kept in its position.
It is preferred if the track element comprises a plurality of layers and/or at least one layer of the track element includes the tracks and/or at least one of the layers is an isolating layer. In this embodiment, the track element is a multi-layer track element. In case the isolating layer is in direct contact with the molding mass, the layer of the track element including the tracks is especially protected. Thus, a deterioration of the tracks, especially when distributing the molding mass in the basin, can easily be avoided.
Furthermore, there is provided a method for manufacturing an electrical connection arrangement comprising the steps of forming an electrical connection between a track element and an electrical component; arranging the electrical connection in a basin and at least partially filling said basin with a molding mass.
Further embodiments of the invention along with their advantages may be obtained from the accompanying drawings.